Hollywood Love
by EverlastingBeauty
Summary: It's not just a normal story about famous actress Bella Swan and her British beau Actor Edward Cullen. It's a story about the trials and judgments of reality and the love story that will follow. A/H, A/U
1. The Prologe

Chapter 1

First Attraction

**P**oint **O**f **V**iew: **Bella Swan**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: None at start**

**Lemons: N/A**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. I also don't own anything to do with the films/TV or TV/film characters. I own the plot. **

I remember coming in to the crowded room, a round table with people of all older ages, scared of their thoughts, which lay beneath their eyes. Them all turning to see who is last to be seated, like lions watching their prey to see where there moved, but unlike the lions; there faces were planted with soft smiles and respect shown in their eyes, as I moved slowly to my seat. But as I am so clumsy, like an elephant on skates, it's no surprise I tripped over the chair leg and manage to fall onto a particular handsome man and spilt my strawberries and cream over his nice white skirt.

It's like one of those bad movies when the geek gets tripped over by the Queen Bee of the school.

Of course, me being me I open my big mouth and say the first thing that comes to mind.

Unlike the geek who could never get the words out, but the cherry cheeks are common in both stories.

"Well at least it wasn't hot coffee, that could of hurt your big bits there!", as the words stumbled from my mouth, I re-read what I had just heard and slapped my cheek even though the cherry redness couldn't get worst, mortified by what came rolling out of my gloss lips. I wondered if the table would be a great place to hide; but all I could see was a smirk from the gorgeous blond hair man and a "Yea but an angel just fell into my arms not a demon" and "I don't think you can make that cheek any redder"

I heard a rumble of laughing as his words came out, not embarrassed about what was said but more in awe that I, Bella Swan, Hollywood's golden girl had just said those words.

That's where our Hollywood love began.

**This will be an Edward and Bella story in a few chapters, just setting up his arrival. It will also have a happily Ever After, Hopefully. **

**Thankz for reading the first part of this story and please review!**

**Love **

**Sara xox**


	2. Beginning

Chapter 2

**P**oint **O**f **V**iew: **Bella Swan**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: None at start**

**Lemons: N/A**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. I also don't own anything to do with the films/TV or TV/film characters and anything else mentioned that you know. I own the plot. **

Without thinking I reach out to grab a wad of tissues from my Alexander McQueen Handbag and applied to his crotch area, wiping away the remains of my very cold drink. Still red faced I turned to him, to see a glint of emotion pass through his eyes before a smirk comes into play.

I bent down, suddenly aware of where I am and where my hand is placed; when a hand flashes quickly up to tightly grab my wrist, shocking me to the core.

"I don't think you want to do that!" I blankly looked at the smouldering hot eyes staring at my flushed face, afraid of what may come.

"Oh...Oh my god! I'm so sorry." I stand up abruptly stumbling backwards into the dark mahogany table. The glasses of water shook slightly. Laughter rang out around us, and I bent my head forward to hide my super flushed face behind my brunette hair.

"If you really want to touch that area, it's better to introduce us before hand," The gorgeous blonde chuckled. "My Name is Caius Volturi. What happens to be yours?" he sarcastically asked me as he held his hand out for me to shake. I gently clutched his hand in an awkward motion "M...my name is Isabella Swan" I stuttered.

"I was only kidding; I think everyone in this room knows who you are, Miss Swan. You're the most popular actress of this generation, of course." He smirked at me as I quickly drew my hand back to my side. I apologised one last time as I took my seat nine chairs down from his, hurrying fast as I can, as I felt the gaze of the 40 people within the room.

Sliding down into the chair, I turn to the front and face the director, smiling kindly.

"Okay now we can begin."

_**3 Years Later**_

06:00 am

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

06:30 am

Beep...Beep...Beep Beep... Beep

07:00 am

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep

08:00 am

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

08:54 am

Beeppp... Beeeeppppp... Beeep...

"Arrrhhhh", waking up again to the sound of the alarm clock is not my idea way of my getting up. The 'thing' never fails to annoy me.

Turning over in my bed, I look to the glass beside table to see where I could throw the 'thing' out the window when the time registered in my head.

"Nooo", the panic started in my chest, the uncontrollable feeling of dread as the clock strikes 09:00am and I supposed to be on set in costume and ready to film and looking down to see red silk shorts and white tank-top do not fit that description.

Flopping out the bed, I fall to the ground hitting my knee cap on the way, not realising the pain it inflicted but just focusing on getting to the closet. I stumbled up and ran like the wind to the nearest outfit I could find within the cave of clothing and shoes around me, frantically looking for my keys and phone, to call Carmen or Caius and tell them why I'm late again.

It's probably along the lines of clumsy and unorganised me.

Racing across the Landing and trying not to fall down the wending staircase, the double front doors flew open with a bang as they slammed against the adjoining walls. I jumped as I stumbled over my trousers that were being tugged over my ankles at that moment in time.

I swing round and look to see who had just assaulted my door, it was my PA Tanya. "What are you doing?!" she screeched. I just started laughing, I don't know why but I could not control the urge to laugh at the sight of Tanya looking at me with an amused and sarcastic expression.

Her face grew more and more scrunched up with laughter as I tried to calm myself down. "I'm...I'm so sorry" I stuttered through laughter. I took several deep breathes as I tried to calm myself down.

"You woke up late again, didn't you?" Tanya managed to say as I burst into another round of laughter realising my predicament; Half-naked with the door wide open and windows everywhere, what a way to scare the neighbours.

"Did you throw the alarm clock again yesterday or didn't set it today?" She said sarcastically with little sobs of laughter as she walked into my office setting down the new scripts for reading.

"Depends which order isn't the craziest!" Finally noticing the clock on the mantle and the time, I quickly bid her a goodbye and ran into the garage to jump in my cherry red jeep to drive to the LA Set of HBO's "True blood" TV series.

I pull up into a spare parking space, thankful that the goddess may be on my side today, as only one was left and with the time at 9:25, it's hardly usual, leap out the door and sprint all the way inside the set managing to crash into a trailer and motor budgie.

Something's never change how old or famous you get. E.g. clumsiness.

Making my way through the crowd that have started filming, I quietly cross the set to the dressing room and succeeding. Creaking open the door with sheath like abilities to then hear a voice startle me, 'could never be a spy', I thought.

"You can never make it on time honey!"

Recognizing the voice as Carmen, I laugh and agree, smirking back "Well I am the (inset sarcastic quote fingers here) Best actress of this generation" Quoting everybody but sounding like a drunk man.

"Oh honey, yes, yes you are"

I giggle as we make our way into the dressing room. I head over to the bright mirror with white desk tops with all brands of make-up and hair products that even Beyoncé would be jealous off.

Looking around the room, I see new flowers upon the windows to my left and right and spot Carmen 6 metres behind me sitting on the purple L-Shape sofa with lime green and white cushions, with glass coffee table upon sat fruit and drinks.

"I'm starved!"

Carmen just snorted, "Well get up in the morning then", I just throw her the look of, really, and rest upon the line green arm chair and bite into the apple saving the flavour as it will be a crazy day, as usual.

"So what time are you leaving for London at tomorrow?"

Ah, The BAFTA's are tomorrow evening, the Oscar night for Britain and I'm up for best supporting actress, within the film "The Help".

(Link to the winners and nominees that night  film/awards/nominees-winners-2012,2449, )

"Early, My dress still hasn't arrived, so…" I trail off as the door opens and in comes Caius, star of true blood and fiancé as off 9 months with all his glory hanging out as is robe is untied and unfazed by the look of pure shock.

"I swear you do that on purpose",

"Well only for you love!" he replied while laughing.

He's never afraid to show off and prance around, it's what attracted me in the first place but also made me feel like a twelve year old doing what she shouldn't. I still can't look.

"Must you really do that?"

I can hear Carmen laughing in the background, we have the same discussion every time, it's like a broken record but we both love it. Our sense of humour is the same and we love to joke. It's what made me say yes all those years ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_Laughing to the humorous remark about finally being down from Ben, I stumble make my way off the set, half-asleep after a 21 hour work day, just managing to complete the scene and bump my way into Caius to see him smirking widely._

"_Hello golden girl, Ben flirting again?"_

"_Oh, yes were going to get marry and have 10 children and a dog" I replied sadistically while trying to keep a straight face._

"_Better tell his wife first!" The sodding smirk got bigger, as he laughed at his comment. I really couldn't be bothered to argue back with him today._

_As I quickly tried to past him, he reach out and pulled me into his arms._

"_Well maybe if you go out with me tomorrow night, you won't have to worry!"_

_As I looked into the ocean blue eyes I knew I couldn't say no._

From then on we have been together, 2 years and I still get embarrassed by his nudity.

"Is there a reason you knocked or were you just eavesdropping again?" I giggled to the snide remark.

"Yes of course, they want you both on set in fifteen"

With that final remark he strides to door and with a flirty smirk walks out with the dressing gown still untied.

_**Hey fans or new comers, so sorry for the delay, computer and beta problems! **_

_**Please check profile, as pictures of characters and items will be up soon.**_

_**Hopefully you all like the new chapter and please review.**_

_**Love **_

_**Sara xox**_


End file.
